


love you like the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bilingual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bilingual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Bilingual Deceit | Janus Sanders, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Swearing, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -"Remus set the kitchen on fire and you want to take a fucking nap? No, you idiot! He could have burned the house down! There! Is! A! Fucking! Fire!"-title from the quote "i love you like the stars above, i'll love you til i die." // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	love you like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this was written because i was thinking about roman’s apparent ability to speak spanish, and randomly wondered if remus could as well. i had a sudden vision of the other sides running around yelling at each other in spanish, and decided spur of the moment that i was going to write it. you know. like an idiot.  
> and _that_ is why roman doesn’t like them, because he’s had to put up with all their bullshit since he's the only one who can actually understand them.  
> them speaking spanish is mostly just implied - i haven't taken a foreign language class since spanish ii my sophomore year of high school. so in other words, my knowledge is of simple phrases and some random words I picked up working with a hispanic family at a plant nursery in 2018. they were amazing, I really miss them.
> 
> ~ink

"Jan, you in here?"

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping!"

 _"Remus set the kitchen on fire and you want to take a fucking nap? No, you idiot!_ _He could have burned the house down! There! Is! A! Fucking! Fire!"_  


"I! Don'! Give! A fuck!" Janus hissed, rubbing his temples as he tried to understand Virgil's rapid fire Spanish.

_"You better START giving a fuck, then, because the kitchen is on fucking fire and it's barely three in the morning!! If we're starting with that, the entire house will be on fire by lunch!"_

"Es esa mi problema?"(1)

"¡Está a punto de ser!" (2)  


"Will both of you shut up?" Roman yelled from above them. "Some of us are trying to sleep! Put out the fire and go back to bed!"

"Do forgive me for trying to keep everyone alive, Your Highness," Virgil snapped back. "Your brother is a menace!"

"I'm well aware! I can hear you and Deveit arguing!"

"I forgot he knew Spanish," Janus groaned, face planting back into his pillow. "Mierda." (3)

_"Get out of bed and help me put the kitchen back together. There are pans everywhere."_

"Qué tengo que ayudar?"(4) Janus complained, sliding out from under his blanket pile.

"¡Porque te escucha! Y porque quiero dormir." (5)

Grumbling under his breath, Janus followed Virgil out into the kitchen and began aggressively beating out the flames with a wet towel sitting by the entryway.

For the record, Roman had been sick of Virgil and Deceit screeching at each other before. Them screeching at each other in Spanish at three o'clock in the morning was **_reeeally_** not putting them on "Roman's List of Likable People."

Virgil chuckled downstairs. "Don't be a bitch, Dee. At least the fire got put out, yeah?"

There was a vague noise of agreement, and then, _blissfully_ , they went silent.

Roman rolled onto his other side and pulled his blankets up, starting to drift off.

...and then Deceit spoke again, so low that Roman almost disregarded it, until he heard his own name. Though his face fell when he heard what Deceit was talking about.

Just in case you were wondering, he spent the next half hour listening to Deceit very passive aggressively talk shit about him _just_ loud enough for Roman to hear him.

He was going to kill him in the morning.

lmao what even is a quality ending I don't know her

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Is that my problem?  
> 2 - It's about to be!  
> 3 - either "fuck" or "shit" I don't remember, but either way it fits lol  
> 4 - Why do I have to help?  
> 5 - Because he listens to you! And because I want to sleep.
> 
> translations
> 
> ~ink


End file.
